tangy_buddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The T A N G Y Games Series
The T A N G Y Games Series (Parody of The Hunger Games Series) ('''NOTE: We do not own The Hunger Games Series. This is a parody series.) (Written by Azziki, aka S P I C Y) '' 'Cast/Characters:' Katniss Everdeen: J U I C Y ((Kiiwiix)) Primrose Everdeen: C R E A M Y ((IiiFluffyCream)) Mrs. Everdeen: S O U R (Creampuff345) Peeta Mellark: ??? Haymitch Abernathy: S A V O R Y ((KittyKattytheCatFan)) Rue: F I Z Z Y ((CureNeko1232)) Cinna: ??? Prologue It was that time of year again. Families of T A N G Y families looked on apathetically as a T A N G Y of an unfortunate family walked to the stage to their mayor of their village. T A N G Y looked on as her best friend, A C I D I C walked down to her destined doom. Backstory 200 years ago, in 2019 T A N G common era, global warming caused by ruthless B L A N D I E S caused sea levels to rise up. All the B L A N D I E S died, as they didn’t prepare enough. However, all T A N G I E S survived and fled to North T A NG-rica, as all the other continents got flooded and went down. Because of the sudden increase of T A N G I E S, who are like humans and needed basic necessities, there were fights for space, food, and such. The government went into anarchy, and many T A N G I E S died from the fights and protests for more necessities, despite there being little to no space for agriculture and livestock. As a desperate solution, the government passed an unfair law that made for every year that passed, there would be two tributes from each 5 flavor sections. Every quarter, the rules would change up as a ‘quarter anniversary’ for the long-lasting law. Still, even as today, there are fights over food that are shipped out and distributed from the capital, U N A M I. For every T A N G I E that gets born into the world, they are named accordingly and sent to their flavor section (all of their genetics are randomized). Present As A C I D I C and P U N G E N T approached the stage, T A N G Y looked at the TV screen in their plaza that housed their section, S O U R, and saw the chosen tributes from many sections, such as the S W E E T section having their tributes, a long pink haired girl, and a short purple haired girl, standing apathetically on their stage, the S A L T Y section having a blond-haired girl and a green haired boy, and such. She looked around, and sees J U I C Y yelling, “I’ll volunteer!” T A N G Y stared in shock as A C I D I C walked back to her now sobbing family, and J U I C Y waking back up to the stage. T A N G Y knew that J U I C Y would be doomed. The Capital As J U I C Y arrived at the Capital, she saw crowds upon crowds of residents cheering, and felt dread creep up her back. She sighed, and as she dreadfully walked up to her train coach, located near the back, she bumped into M O C H A, who looked surprised to see J U I C Y. "Oh my gosh J U I C Y, I didn't expect to see you here!" M O C H A exclaimed. "Well...I mean, I volunteered for A C I D I C because I didn't want T A N G Y to feel the pain and heartbreak from losing one of her childhood best friends..." J U I C Y whispered. "Oh...I'm really sorry for asking...I'll go now..." M O C H A interrupted. "No, wait, it's totally OK. In fact, I wanna catch up with you!" J U I C Y said. Just right then, the train stopped at the Capital train station, and all the tributes went off. As they went off the train, they were greeted by escorts, who guided them to the tribute's tower, where tributes had been there for the remainder of the time until the games started. J U I C Y looked up at the abysmal, looming tower, which stared back at her. As J U I C Y stepped into the tower, she saw many careers, who were excellent at combat, such as knife-throwing, ax swinging, and such. Since their section was poor, because they were the ringleader of the protests back in 2019 T A N G common era, they had received little to no support from the Capital. Due to this, J U I C Y was skinny, pale, and sickly from malnutrition and a plethora of diseases that she had survived. When J U I C Y stepped inside the tower, amazingly, it was luxurious, soft, and huge. As the escorts explained how to get to their penthouses, she looked over and saw the purple-haired girl, who she saw during the drawings, from the S W E E T section. J U I C Y walked toward her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, which made the girl shocked. The girl turned and saw J U I C Y. J U I C Y asked, "What's wrong?" "Well...I really don't want to be here, and I really miss my family..." she replied back, with tears in her eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry, that's what I'm feeling too..." J U I C Y answered back. "Yeah, thanks for helping me feel better, what's your name?" the girl responded. "My name is J U I C Y, what's yours?" "My name is F I Z Z Y." As soon as F I Z Z Y said that, they were soon interrupted by a somewhat tall, orange haired girl, who was twitching her ears, and with a face of annoyance. She cleared out her throat, and demanded, "You two! Come over here, I'll lead you up toward your section of the tower!," and pointed to J U I C Y and P U N G E N T. As J U I C Y walked away, she bid farewell to J U I C Y, who was walking away with a girl with purple twin drills, and the pink long-haired girl she saw before. When they reached their section of the tower, the orange-haired girl sat them down in the lounge area, and introduced herself. "Hello, fellow T A N G I E S, I am S A V O R Y! I am your mentor for these games, and this is my first batch of tributes to train for! Good luck to you all, may the odds ever be in your favor!" S A V O R Y then let J U I C Y and P U N G E N T go. 'Back home in the S O U R section...' C R E A M Y looked back to the TV, where she was watching a government-approved program, where it talked about safety and to obey the law. C R E A M Y sighed miserably, already missing her sister J U I C Y. Her mother, S O U R, sat down with her, which surprised C R E A M Y very much. "What's wrong, C R E A M Y?" S O U R asked. "i just really miss J U I C Y...I miss her so much...what if she dies?" C R E A M Y said sadly. "It's OK C R E A M Y, I'm sure she'll survive and win the T A N G Y Games, because she has provided for the family many times, and has saved us from the clutches of starvation!" S O U R said cheerfully. "Aw...thanks, mom, I don't deserve you as a mom!" C R E A M Y said, who was starting to tear up. C R E A M Y changed the channel on the TV, which switched to a comedic channel, which cheered C R E A M Y up. "OK, C R E A M Y, I'm going to make dinner, I'll call you when it's ready!" S O U R exclaimed. She walked away to the small kitchen they had, and got the groceries out of the fridge. Meanwhile C R E A M Y was watching TV, she heard a knock on the front door, and went there to check who was there. She peeped through the peephole, and saw a mysterious hooded figure, standing there. They knocked once more, and C R E A M Y felt the rush of adrenaline, and ran to S O U R. "Mom, someone's at the front door!" C R E A M Y screeched with fear. "C R E A M Y, don't worry, i'm sure it's one of my high school friends coming over for a friendly visit!" S O U R said with confidence. "Mom...they don't seem like one of your friends...they're wearing a black cloak, and I can't seem to know who they are.." C R E A M Y whispered. S O U R eyes suddenly went to the size of dinner plates, and dropped her knife. They hurriedly turned of all the lights, locked all of their doors, closed the curtains, and ran toward the basement, where they locked the door and hid. As they settled down and prepared to make a plan, they heard a heart-dropping crunch, and heard footsteps. The mysterious person called out, "Come out, wherever you are!" C R E A M Y frantically looked around, but saw nothing. The footsteps suddenly got louder, and heard knocks on the basement. S O U R frantically backed up with C R E A M Y, only to hit a corner. They looked toward the door, and saw the mysterious figure. They held a silver offensive grenade in their hand, pulled off the trigger, and threw it inside the basement, where gas burst into the room. The mysterious figure then, looked back, and locked the basement door. S O U R and C R E A M Y started coughing violently, and C R E A M Y choked out, "Mom...I'm starting to get..." before closing her eyes. S O U R tried to scream, but she felt as her throat was lined with pollution. Eventually, later, she fell asleep. 'Back at the capital...''' J U I C Y and P U N G E N T walked up to their section of the tower, where they settled down and set up their bedrooms. When J U I C Y reached her room, she sighed with exhaustion and fell onto the bed, in a deep sleep. J U I C Y, to her surprise, woke up to a sunny field. Clouds were scattered across the azure sky, and she saw a figure standing a way's distance. She stood up, and ran across the grassy field to the figure. When she reached the figure, the figure turned and J U I C Y could finally see their features. The figure had red and green twin-drills, with ribbons holding them in place. Her outfit consisted of a pastel green dress, with lace cuffs at the side. She smiled kindly at J U I C Y, and whispered, "Good luck," and faded away.